


saturday

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay, M/M, josh is an artist, tyler is a shopkeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wherein josh is an artist, and tyler so happens to run the best art shop in town, and wherein they (coincidentally) meet once a week at the same time every saturday.[lowercase intended]





	saturday

the little bell on the shop door rings, and tyler looks up as the pretty boy who comes in once a week enters. he has some flowers in his hands.

_ they're pretty,  _ tyler thinks, some of his favorite colors. blue and pink and purple. the smell is lavender and warm honey and heather. he likes the smell.

"hi," the boy says. they've never really spoken before. "i'm josh."

his voice sounds like good things, the feeling of applying nail polish and the smell of clean air and nature. tyler finds he could listen to it forever. "i'm tyler. your flowers are pretty."

josh smiles. "thank you. i thought you'd like something pretty to brighten up your day."

_ how did he know?  _ tyler asks himself. externally, he says, "that's nice. could you put them in that jar there?" 

josh does, carefully arranging blue and pink and purple in some pattern tyler can't see from the angle he's at. he smiles satisfactorily once he's got the arrangement down, and pours a little bit of water in the jar from a water bottle tyler wasn't aware he was holding. his smile makes tyler smile.

"can you show me where the watercolors are?" josh asks. 

he does this every week. every week, he asks for a different thing, and every week, tyler shows him where it is.

"okay." he says, walking out from behind the desk and over to the aisle with the paints. "which colors do you need?" 

"any, but, uh... mostly a good set with some nice browns and blues in it." 

tyler smiles, pulling a large set down from the highest shelf (it's a good thing he's tall enough to reach it, because josh, who is shorter than him, can't reach it) and handing it over to josh. 

“this good enough for you?”

“yeah. thanks.” josh smiles. 

they walk back to the till, where josh pays for the art kit and tyler hands him his change. their hands brush, and sparks fly (metaphorically, of course). something flutters in his stomach. tyler finds himself looking into josh's eyes.

_ they're pretty, _  tyler thinks,  _just like the flowers he gave me._

"see you next week?" josh asks.

"yeah. see you then."

-

when tyler looks at the flowers, he finds they've been arranged into a smiley face, and it makes tyler smile, too. he keeps them there until they wilt, and the day when he takes them out is the saturday that josh comes back. he's got another bundle of flowers and a painting this week.

the little bell on the shop door rings, and tyler looks up, smiling when he sees the pretty boy with the beautiful smile putting the flowers into the little jar that is half-empty of water, lacking any real meaning on it's own. the flowers are reds and pale pinks and peachy colors, the colors of the sky when the sun falls down at night. 

_ how pretty, _  the boy thinks as he arranges them into yet another smiley face,  _just like tyler._ but he doesn't say that.

it is tyler who speaks first. 

"thanks," he coughs out, voice slightly hoarse and raspy. "for the flowers, y'know."

josh smiles. "you're welcome."

-

"can you show me where the fineliners are?" josh asks. 

tyler smiles slightly as he walks out from behind the desk and to the back of the store. "yeah. we haven't had to take them out for a while, though, so they're all in the back. you can come look at them, if you want?"

"okay."

-

the back of the store is brighter than he expected, the walls splattered with paint and the floor a soothing blue. boxes line the walls and are piled up high. josh can't help but think that they might fall on him, or tyler, and he shivers slightly at the mere thought of it.

tyler passes over a box of the pens he needs. "will these do?"

"yeah." josh says.

"good." tyler says agreeably. 

then he kisses josh.

josh is left stunned, eyes wide as he looks at tyler, who just smiles and thanks him for the flowers and for the good service.


End file.
